Slipped
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Toothless gets taunted by a Terrible Terror which causes him to loose his temper and chase the little dragons. However the ground is icy and very slippery. Toothless makes a wrong move and slips on the ice, hard. The dragon healer, Serenity helps him in more ways then one


**Slipped**

It was wintertime on the isle of Berk. The ground was icy and slippery. Many of the Vikings were having trouble walking, they would occasionally slip and it would take a lot of effort getting back up without slipping again. The dragons on the other hand had no problem on the ice. Their talons provided excellent grip. Toothless, who had the smallest talons, was the only dragon having trouble on ice. He stayed off it as much as he could.

Hiccup was in the forge mending dragon saddles, so Toothless had the day to himself. He didn't mind Hiccup spending the day in the forge, it wasn't the best weather for flying anyway, but that didn't stop the Night Fury from being board. He had no one to hang out with; all the other dragons had migrated to Hatchery Island like they always did this time of year, and the dragon healer Serenity was taking a nap in her apple tree.

Toothless was pacing around the plaza, trying to think of something to do, when a red Tiny Terror landed near by. Toothless paid the little dragon no heed, the Terrors had already returned from Hatchery Island. Toothless thought about hanging out with them, but all their activities were too small for him and they were always taunting him. So he kept pacing.  
"Hey, Big Guy," the little dragon called. "What are you up to?" Toothless just huffed and kept pacing.  
"Awe come on," the Terror teased. "Why aren't with the small human?" Toothless still didn't answer. So the Terror ran and stopped in front of him, blocking him.  
"Get out of my way," said Toothless through clenched gums. "I'm not in the mood for your games." He stepped around the dragon and continued pacing. The Terror walked alongside.  
"Hey you want to go flying with me and my friends?" he asked. "Oh, I forgot you can't, not without your crippled toothpick." He giggled. Toothless stopped, and let out a low growl trying to keep his temper.  
"Why did he loose his leg again?" the little dragon taunted. "I heard it was because you weren't fast enough to catch him in time, I though Night Furies were supposed to be fast. I thought they could dive faster than a falling human. Then I guess you were too week to fly fast, too week to save a small human from injury, and too week to be a Night Fury." Toothless was getting more and more angry.  
"A dragon is only as week as his rider," the little dragon taunted. Toothless lost it. He snapped at the taunter. The Terror jumped out of the way, and blew a huge raspberry at Toothless. The Nigh Fury pounced and took off chasing the Terror. He was laughing hard.  
"Come and get me," he taunted. Toothless roared and ran faster. The problem was the Terror could run on ice without slipping, which made it harder for Toothless to catch him. Toothless chased the little twerp all over the village. The Terror kept laughing and taunting him.

They ran for a while, then Toothless came up with an idea to catch the Terror, 'cause running wasn't helping . He stopped running and climbed up the nearest house. He sat there and waited quietly. When the Terror realized he was no longer being chased he turned around and walked back the way he'd come, hoping to find Toothless and have another go at him. He walked right by the house where Toothless was hiding. Suddenly the Terror stopped and Toothless jumped off the roof right at him. The Terror managed to jump out of the way, and Toothless landed, hard, on a very slippery patch of ice. He lost his footing and slid head long into another house. He suddenly felt dizzy and he could taste blood. He shook his head but that made it worse. He decided he'd better go see Serenity. He began walking through the village slowly. He walked through the plaza, passed the forge, passed Hiccup's house, up to Serenity's Hospital.  
"Serenity!" he cried weekly. "Serenity! Help!" Serenity came out of the apple tree looking worried.  
"Toothless what happened!?" she asked. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."  
"I feel really dizzy," said Toothless weekly. Serenity sat in her chair beside her medical bag.  
"Come here," she said, her voice so gentle. Toothless walked closer to her and she took a look at him. She checked his eyes first.  
"You have a concussion," she said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cold compress. She filled it with snow and closed it up. When she pressed it gently to Toothless's forehead the dragon felt a little better, the coolness helped clear his head.  
"So what happened?" Serenity asked as she secured the compress in place.  
"I slipped on the ice," Toothless said. "And I hit my head."  
"It is very slippery," Serenity said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a red towel and a bottle of clear liquid. She poured a few drops of the liquid onto the towel and very, very gently pressed it against Toothless's bleeding nose.  
"Dose anything else hurt?" Serenity asked.  
"I don't think so," said Toothless. He lay down and put his head in her lap, he felt so tired after all that running.  
"Where's Hiccup?" Serenity asked.  
"In the forge," said Toothless.  
"You okay? you sound tired" said Serenity.  
"I don't want to talk about," said Toothless quietly.  
"Okay," said Serenity. With her free hand she began tracing the scales on Toothless's neck. That helped him take his mind off his injuries. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He was sorry when she took her hand away. She removed the towel from his nose, it had stopped bleeding but his mouth and nose were covered in dried blood.  
"Feel any better?" she asked him.  
"My head's really sore," said Toothless. "But I don't feel dizzy anymore."  
"That's good," said Serenity. "I'll give you something to take the soreness away." She put the towel back into her bag, with a mental note in her mind to wash it later, and pulled out a bottle of pink liquid, and an oral syringe.  
"Wait here," she said. She got up and went into her cave. She filled a bucket of water from the lake, picked up a soup bowel and went back to her chair. Toothless was waiting quietly. Serenity sat down and opened the bottle of medicine and filled the syringe with it. Toothless knew this wasn't going to be pleasant, but he was going to do it anyway. He closed his eyes again and opened his mouth. Serenity gave him the medicine using the syringe. He swallowed it quickly. It tasted horrible, like overcooked vegetables. He gagged. Serenity quickly gave him water to wash the tasted out.  
"I know taking medicine is never fun," she said, sympathetically, as she took the compress off his head and put it away.  
"Why dose it always have to taste so bad?" Toothless asked.  
"I don't know," said Serenity. She pulled out a rag, soaked it in the water in the bucket, and began to clean the dried blood off his face.  
"You must have slipped really hard," said Serenity. "You were lucky you didn't break anything." Toothless didn't say anything. He lowered his head in shame. Serenity put the rag down and lifted his head up. He looked at her.  
"What happened?" she asked, he voice as soft and gentle as a flower. Toothless took a deep breath and told her what happened.

He told her all about being bored, getting taunted by the Tiny Terror, how he lost his temper and chased the little dragon through the village, how he tried to sneak up on the Terror and slipping on the ice.

When he was done, Serenity thought for a moment. Toothless half expected her to scold him, but she didn't.  
"I guess I understand why it upset you," she said. "No one likes it when strangers taunt them about, things like that."  
"He was making fun of Hiccup," said Toothless. "And of my breed." He sniffed.  
"Well, next time it happens just walk away," Serenity advised. "Just walk away and try to forget the taunts, you'll feel good inside." Toothless smiled at her. He nuzzled her neck. She giggled and hugged him back. Just then they heard Hiccup calling for Toothless.  
"Come on bud," he called. "Time for dinner."  
"He's up here," Serenity called down. Hiccup came up the hill. Toothless ran to him and licked his face. It didn't take long for Hiccup to notice the bump on Toothless's forehead.  
"Whoa, what happened?" Hiccup asked, turning to Serenity.  
"He slipped on the ice, it's nothing to worry about," that was all she said.  
"Oh," said Hiccup, understanding. "Lots of people are slipping on the ice lately."  
"That's why I stay up here," said Serenity. "It's not as icy here."  
"Well, come on Toothless," said Hiccup. "Let's go home." He turned to go, Toothless right behind him. As the dragon left he turned back to Serenity.  
"Thanks," he said. Serenity smiled. Toothless left and followed Hiccup home. Serenity began to clean up her equipment.


End file.
